1. Field of Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to ambulatory infusion devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ambulatory infusion devices, such as implantable infusion devices and externally carried infusion devices, have been used to provide a patient with a medication or other substance (collectively “infusible substance”) in accordance with a delivery profile that specifies one or more flow rates during the delivery profile cycle, and frequently include a reservoir and a fluid transfer device. The reservoir is used to store the infusible substance and is coupled to the fluid transfer device which is, in turn, connected to an outlet port. A catheter, which has at least one outlet at the target body region, may be connected to the outlet port. As such, infusible substance in the reservoir may be transferred from the reservoir to the target body region by way of the fluid transfer device and catheter.